ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Titan (Server)
This is one of the many worlds of FFXI. It was one of 20 servers activated upon the original release of FFXI in Japan. *ID Number: 02 *Activation Date: May 16, 2002 History in the FF Series Titan has been depicted across the Final Fantasy series as a large, muscular, flesh-colored Hulk-like giant who performed an Earth-element attack. He has appeared in Final Fantasy III, IV, V, VII, XI. For his appearance in FFXI, see Titan. His role as Earth-elemental is replaced in FFVI with Midgardsormr (Terrato), in FFVIII with Brothers, and in FFIX with Fenrir. FFX did not have an Earth-element. Titan was also a Summon in Final Fantasy Tactics. There he dealt Earth-element damage as usual. Titan is often overlooked because he is usually not a part of the earliest set of summons obtained, nor is he fought in a powerful battle on a sidequest late in the game and because he is the one summon of all the major summons (Shiva, Ifrit, Bahamut, etc) who has appeared in the least FFs, not to mention Earth-element is usually maligned because a whole group of targets (fliers) is immune to it. Nonetheless, he is the most recognizable Earth-element summon and has appeared multiple times in the FF series. * In FFIII, Titan was a Summon who could be purchased at a magic shop in Leprit or Dorga's Village for 5000 Gil. He was classified as Level 5 Summon Magic. * In FFIV, he was most known for being the summon young Rydia called in an act of fury upon her mother being slain and her village massacred, where he caused a massive landslide, sealing off the Valley of Mist from the rest of the world. She would only get regular access to Titan when she matured in the underground world of summoned monsters. * In FFV, he was a boss who rode in on one of the meteors (specifically the Karnak Meteor) sent from World Two (X-Death's world) to World One (Bartz's World) who became a summon when defeated. He was classified as Level 3 Summon Magic. * In FFVII, he was a red Materia found in the melted down Gongaga Mako Reactor and was considered "worthless" by Scarlet of Shinra. * In FFXI, Titan is a Celestial Avatar obtained from the Cloister of Tremors located in the Quicksand Caves on Zepwell Island. For his background, see the story listed on Titan. * In FF:Unlimited anime, Kaze summons Titan using these 3 soils charges #The solid earth that protects... Gaia Brown #The hidden silence of passion... Deep Vermillion #From the eternal vitality of life... Ever Green Moves: "Anger of the Land" (FF4,5,7), "Earthquake" (FF3), "Earthen Fury" (FF11), "Titan" (FFT)- Earth-element attack on all enemies (FF3,4,5,7,11, FFT) "Rock Buster"- inflicts Bind status on 1 enemy (FF11) "Mountain Buster"- physical attack on 1 enemy which also inflicts Bind status (FF11) "Rock Throw"- delivers a physical ranged attack on 1 enemy which inflicts Slow status (FF11) "Megalith Throw"- delivers a stronger physical ranged attack on 1 enemy which inflicts Slow status (FF11) "Punch"- physical attack on 1 enemy (FF3) "Kick"- physical attack on 1 enemy (FF3) "Earthen Ward"- all allies receive Stoneskin status (FF11) Stone II (FF11) Stone IV (FF11) Attributes: Final Fantasy VII Magic Power +1, HP Max -2%, MP Max +2% ★- 0AP (allows 1 use per battle) ★★- 15,000AP (allows 2 uses per battle) ★★★- 30,000AP (allows 3 uses per battle) ★★★★- 60,000AP (allows 4 uses per battle) ★★★★★- 80,000AP (allows 5 uses per battle) * In FF7, gives Earth-element to weapon/armor when linked with Elemental materia Historical Background In Greek mythology, the Titans were the generation or race of gods which preceeded the Olympian gods (Zeus, Aphrodite, Poseidon, Hades, Ares, etc). They ruled the Earth during the classic Golden Age. Like the Olympians, they were the gods of various characteristics of the universe and nature (sun, moon, ocean, memory, etc). The Titans were the second generation of deities and figure sin mythology, the first were the monsters (the Hecachirones & Cyclopses, as well as other monsters who were born from Gaia & Ouranos Uranus). Zeus and the Olympians fought a war with the Titans, the Titanomachy. The Olympians defeated the titans, who were imprisoned in the great pit, Tartarus in the Underworld. The named Titans were: Cronos, Okeanos, Hyperion, Phoebe, Mnemosyne, Tethys, Coeus, Crius, Iapetus, Theia, Rhea, Themis, Atlas, Prometheus, Epimetheus. They were ruled by Cronos (known as Saturn in Roman mythology). The Titans, led by Cronos and with the assistance of the Hecachirones and the Cyclopses, overthrew Ouranos (Uranus) and deposed the sky god. When the Titans were overthrown, the Hecachirones, Cyclopses, and Gigantes assisted (though the Gigantes would turn on the Olympians and fight against them in the Gigantomachy, a war immediately following the Titanomachy). One of the moons of Saturn is named Titan. It is the 2nd largest moon in the solar system (5150km diameter) and is larger than the planet Mercury. It was discovered back on March 25th 1655 by Dutch astronomer Christiaan Huygens and is one of the more unique moons in the solar system, having a thick orange atmosphere (the only moon with a dense atmosphere). The atmosphere is 98% Nitrogen, 2% Methane. Titan is considered one of the most unique and thus interesting bodies in the Sol solar system. Many of Saturn's other moons are named after the other Titans (Iapetus, Rhea, Tethys, Rhea, Atlas, Prometheus, Epimetheus, Hyperion, Phoebe). The Cassini space probe has been sending data back about Titan and some of the other Saturnian moons since 2004. category:Servers